1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool that separates a multiphase fluid into its gas component and liquid component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiphase fluids are common in oil and gas operations. The gas component of a multiphase fluid can sometimes be problematic for some tools used in oil and gas operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole tool that can be used to separate the gas component of a multiphase fluid from the liquid component and provide the liquid component to other tools used in the oil and gas operations.